onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Introduction to a new approach
I have obtained some advice from a number of veteran users regaring power blogs, below are some excerpts: IH: I like discussing if a character is legit or not or if one character is stronger than the other. It leads to great debates in my opinion with knowledge vs. knowledge. But there is a way to avoid comment wars and still have ur power blog. Disable comments and open a poll as yes or no basis only. DP: power level blogs just get out of hand way too fast and it just makes the place look bad, and they're a pain in the ass to quell. MDM: I have no problem with Power Blogs cause there is a solution to their problems. If you are avoiding power level blogs to not cause comment war then there are ways to prevent it. ...as soon as you feel that someone is trying to start argument on your blog, JUST DISABLE the commenting and stop the war to drag further. Rici: As long as there are enough known scenes of that individual's power, you can make a comparrison! And can create a power level. So in my opinion, it depends on the individual you're talking about in the power blog. ...for Lucci, we know clearly how strong he is. Techniques, speed, power and many other things to compare to a common person such as Luffy are so much easier to detect power levels and not create any stupid arguments. As long as the person you're talking about is good enough (in depth knowledge revealed), I say power blogs are great. I would like to introduce a different approach to do power level blogs via poll. In my opinion, I would like to take an additional step rather than just voting for "who will win" in a poll of two characters. I'm aiming for the answer to "the winner will win by how much?". Here's a gist of the logic. Lets say I put up the following poll: http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/PLPoll1_1.jpg Lucci vs Luffy. We all know who won the fight but instead of just "Luffy won", I am asking "Luffy won, but by how much?" This is where we vote to see how far the difference in gap between the power level of the two characters. If my thoughts are "I think Luffy will win without even breaking a sweat", then I'd vote for 10 towards Luffy. But if my thoughts are "I think Luffy will win just by an inch over Lucci", then I'd vote for 1 towards Luffy. Alternatively, if "I think Lucci will win with some advantage in hand", then I would be voting for a level which I think is appropriate to the advantage points accordingly (maybe a 4 towards Lucci). Another example: http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/PLPoll2_1.jpg The fight between Whitebeard and Akainu during Marineford war. The manga depicts Whitebeard as the winner but I am asking for opinions of "by how much". In my opinion, clearly Whitebeard did not dominate Akainu 100% or even by 75%, hmm... after some thoughts I would vote for 25% (towards Whitebeard). This approach answers two questions: 1) Who will win between two characters? 2) By how much will the winner dominate the opponent? (hence literally power level). Please comment your thoughts to this proposed approach, I'd accept any likes or hates without prejudice. An acceptance poll on the idea: Do you accept the proposed idea? Yes No STFU LP.. I mean STFU AYET! ;-P Category:Blog posts